Two Sides of Pyrrhia
Armored Scavenger's guide to the differences between the human world and the dragon world of Pyrrhia. This guide will show and explain the geography, history, politics, and life from the dragon world's view, and their human counterpart's. All information is based off the series by Tui T. Sutherland and my own series, scavenger nations, and other content and ideas. Not meant to be the factual and actual representation, but a fun one to enhance my content and give an interesting view on Dragon Pyrrhia and Human Pyrrhia. Overview on Dragon Pyrrhia O hail draco, ruler of Pyrrhia! Land and skies are at your will. '' Dragons are the dominant species on the continent of Pyrrhia. After throwing off their human oppressors, these creatures have formed the most complex and fascinating society in history. Most interesting is that those dragons are divided by tribes, each living in their own part of the continent where they have adapted the best. RainWings, NightWings, SkyWings, IceWings, MudWings, SeaWings, and SandWings all live in this most outstanding world, each with their own unique abilities and way of life. Pyrrhia is the perfect home for all the tribes, yet wars do occur and rivalries do unfold. Dragon society may not be perfect, but for millennia they have flourished and will probably continue to do so for a long time. Overview on Human Pyrrhia ''Woe to you, sons and daughters. You bend at the will of others. For thousands of years, humans had controlled Pyrrhia and shaped it to their liking. However, unaware of what they were doing, their actions causing unrest among the dragons. The dragons rose, and humanity fell. Ever since they have been trying to rebuilt their ancient empires, their former way of life, but the goal has never been close to being fulfilled. Humans are more of prey than predator in Pyrrhia. The few that are left must watch out, or else they could become dinner for their masters. Despite this, humanity has not fallen, but rather evolved. Still, they hang on to old traditions. Society has been redone after the fall of humanity, or also known as The Scorching. Some countries have been formed, either from cultural or historical reasons. Most of human Pyrrhia, however, remains in the dark, while these nations may be the only hope for the survival of the human race. Key Differences There are seven tribes of dragons in the Pyrrhian world. Each of these tribes are ruled by a queen, who has absolute power over her realm. There is only one human race, but it is divided among cultures. Unlike the dragons, there is no one specific form of government among the human countries, and the rest of humanity might not have any. (work in progress) Geography Geography in Pyrrhia is different between humans and dragons, and not just by names of places. Each world has different important places than the other, but some are very crucial to both species. Basic geography: (Regular name in regular print, scavenger Common Tongue in italics) Bodies of Water Western Sea- ''Ce lanes.' ''Body of water bordering the Kingdom of Sand and the Ice Kingdom. '''Northern Sea- ''Ce norden.' ''Body of water bordering the Ice Kingdom and Sky Kingdom. '''Southern Sea- ''Ce suda.' ''Body of water bordering the Rainforest Kingdom and Kingdom of the Sea. '''Eastern Sea- ''Ce ost'. ''Body of water bordering the Sky Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, and Kingdom of the Sea. '''Diamond Spray River- ''Rire et kron (King's River)' ''River flowing from the Sky Kingdom to the Diamond Spray Delta '''Diamond Sprat Delta- ''Delte et kron (King's Delta)' Delta at the end of the Diamond Spray Delta. '''Ice Kingdom '(Kron ut is) '''Queen Glacier's Palace- ''Korsk et dronin Glacier ''or ''Korsk er draconin ise (Palace of the Ice Dragons)-'' ''Home of the queen of the IceWings, Queen Glacier. '''Kingdom of Sand '(Kron ut rama) Queen Thorn's Stronghold- ''Strumfort et dronin Thorn ''or ''Fort er draconim ramas (Fort of the Sand Dragons)' ''Queen Thorns', formerly Burn's, stronghold, queen of the SandWings. '''Scorpion's Den- ''Sut er ramas (City of Sand).' ''Dragon city and home of the Outclaws. '''Sky Kingdom- (''Kron ut siemmel)' ''or ''The Mountain Kingdom (V kronen ungul)'' '''Queen Ruby's Palace- ''Korsk et dronin Ruby ''or ''Korsk er draconin ungule (Palace of the Mountain Dragons)-'' ''Home of the Queen of the SkyWings '''Claws of the Clouds Mountains- ''Unguli kugot ut di oblak ''or ''Unguli ut legendi ''(Mountains of Legends)-' Mountains dividing Pyrrhia. Jade Mountain- Ungul Jada- 'Tallest peak in Pyrrhia '''Under the Mountain- ''Sottu di ungul-''' Place where the Dragonets were raised by the Talons of Peace. 'Scavenger Den- ''Den charoveger -''' Destroyed scavenger den '''Mud Kingdom- (Kron lasum) Queen Moorhen's Palace- ''Korsk et dronin Moorhen ''or ''Korsk er draconin lasume (Palace of the Mud Dragons)- ''Home of the Queen of the MudWings. Kingdom of the Sea (Kron ut di ce) Ruins of the Summer Palace- Renny ut di Korsk Nakair)- '''Queen Coral's palace that was destroyed by during the Great War. '''Rainforest Kingdom (Kron reenwud) History Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Fanfictions